Mittel Herzen
by MariSeverus
Summary: Iba a morir sin la mitad de su corazón. No tenía sentido vivir, luego de verla ir. Partir. ¿Para qué seguir?


Bueno, este es un one que va a dedicado personalmente a un ser que cambió mi vida radicalmente, desde que nos conocimos. Es como un segundo Oso (amigo al que apodé así) pero Venezolano. Así que este one que espero sea especial, va dedicado a él.

**A David Ortiz**.

Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

La tarde declina y con ella, sus esperanzas. En la sombra de la tarde, se dibuja su silueta que va cayendo, pesada, sobre una vieja y raída cama. Ya no tiene razones para vivir, ya no tiene deseos de seguir. Su amor por la vida se ha terminado, desde el momento en que la vio partir y jamás supo el rumbo que tomó.

Un trago de whiskey es su única compañía. El líquido de color amba, refleja los pobres rayos de aquella tarde. La última. No esperaba nada más. Más bien; esperaba ese desenlace. Siempre terminaba perdiendo ¿en qué se equivocaba?, no sabía amar. No estaba hecho para ello y el amor, no iba a enseñarle de códigos y reglas.

La soledad siempre fue su única amante. Aquella mujer a la que jamás consideró y aquella que jamás se atrevió a dejarlo. Se sentía en el medio de los espacios. Sentía que nunca encajaba en ningún lugar, que no tenía metas, que no tenía deseos.

O al menos eso llegó a pensar, hasta que la encontró. Todo cambió tan deprisa, que jamás lo notó. Se convirtió en dependiente, se envició con ella y ahora que estaba libre, ya no soportaba su vida. Volvía a caer en los viejos prejuicios que lo sofocaban.

Volvía a caer en los viejos vicios. La bebida.

Sofocado, desgarró los botones de su cuello. Basta de trajes, basta de fachadas. Cayéndose a pedazos, como tapicería vieja. Hueco como madera vieja. Rechinando a cada paso, como escalera. Ya no estaba en la edad de soportarlo. Antes era fuerte.

Antes era un joven decidido, determinado. No...

Siempre había sido un cobarde de primera categoría.

¡Dios. Estaba tan mareado! Se sentía tan... presionado. El mundo era a veces, tan desconsiderado. ¡Tan complicado! ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿En qué se equivocaba? ¿Por qué por más que pagaba sus deudas, las cuentas regresaban?

Se miró en el reflejo de su vaso y descubrió tantas cosas que para muchos eran obvias.

Estaba destinado. Ese era su papel de vida...

Pero ¡ah! Ella no lo creyó así en cuanto sus pequeños y perfilados ojos se posicionaron sobre los suyos. Sobre sus recios y poco abiertos ojos. Como espejos del alma, que él jamás se molestó en reflejar. Era su culpa de todas formas.

Aunque aceptaba ello, no merecía perderla. Y sin embargo, ella se fue de sus manos. La perdió para siempre y jamás hubo forma de recuperarlo. ¡No quería vivir así! ¡Con el deseo carcomiéndole la piel como gusanos!

El dulce líquido ámbar, jamás fue tan suave con sus secos labios. Estaban así; desde que ella se había robado el último beso. Se marchitaron como planta sin agua. Aquel dulce líquido, jamás había sido tan ácido en su corazón.

Le decía la verdad. Era un ser despreciable, un ser que no tenía perdón. Que merecía la muerte sin compasión.

¡Cuánto la deseaba! ¡Y cuánto la extrañaba! Eso pensaba mientras arañaba los reposa brazos del sofá en el que se quedaba. ya no dormía ni en su cama. Lo acosaba hasta en las noches. Sentía que lo abrazaban.

Pero no había nadie allí. No desde ese fatídico día en el que ella, había decidido partir para siempre.

Ni sus múltiples lágrimas derramadas, la traerían de vuelta. Ni sus palabras, sus ruegos mudos, la traerían de vuelta a su vida. Ni el pensamiento. Nada.

¿Por qué seguir entonces? Y mucho menos en ese día. En aquel día que había encerrado en el calendario.

El día de su boda.

Cada vez que pensaba en eso, solo sentía deseos de llorar de ira. Deseos de llorar por dolor. Deseos de llorar por el corazón. Ya había dejado de comer; desde que el apetito de su corazón no había satisfacido.

Estaba próximo a morir. Allí, sentado. Con una sonrisa idiota en los labios, por si ella regresaba. Por si pensaba traerle una invitación a su marcha nupcial. Para que no terminara preocupándose. "Morí feliz".

La luz del atardecer se ha apagado, como su trago se ha acabado. Podría vaciar la botella mientras la mira, reflejada en aquel espejo. Mientras solo está sentado allí, en aquel pasillo olvidado.

Se había mudado. No podía vivir del otro lado. Tenía que estar frente a ella, así fuera fría. Seguiría siendo bella.

En el espejo de Oesed, mirando su más profundo anhelo. ¡Qué deleite! ¡Qué placer!

Una mujer, en su desnudéz. Sin ataduras en su piel.. Solo sus ojos, solo su sonrisa y sus brillantes cabellos. La puede ver mientras camina, no apresura su andar, no altera el momento. Se levanta del suelo, adormilado. La mujer de sus sueños ha llegado.

Y piensa quedarse.

Casi puede tocarla, puede sentirla. Su respiración fría sobre el espejo, empaña su visión por unos momentos. Alza su temblorosa mano para tocarla. Ella ha hecho lo mismo.

Aunque teme dañarla.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistir en torturarme de esta forma? ¿Dónde te has ido, mittel herzen? Te has escapado de mis brazos y me has dejado sentado, esperándote.

¿Vas a venir?

Jamás oyó palabras de ella, pero sus ojos, sus ventanas al alma...le confirmaron tantas cosas.

Iba a morir solo. Y peor aún; añorando a una mujer que no volvería. Que no lo amaba con frenesí, como él.

— ¿No vas a venir? ¿Por mí? Es tan duro esperar. Es tan duro esperar a escuchar la campanada, que diga "casada ya estás". ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? ¡Qué estupidéz!

Pero eso jamás pasaría. Se quedaría allí sentado, mirándola en el atardecer. En el anochecer, en lecho antes de fallecer. Ella jamás desharía su perfecto matrimonio, para irse a vivir con él.

_"Te amo, (1)mittel herzen"_

E iba a morir, solo tenía medio corazón. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir? ¿Largando su mano a través de un frío y muerto espejo? ¿Mirándola a lo lejos? No comía, no dormía ni salía. Iba a morir pronto, con una mujer amando a otro.

Pero al menos, iba a morir frente a su sonrisa. Frente a su dicha.

Así fuera fría y no hiciera maravillas. Así fuera de vidrio.

_"Mittel herzen"_

* * *

_(1)_ Mitad de corazón. Medio corazón.


End file.
